


A Better Beginning To An Awkward End

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Neelix decides to finish his relationship with Harry, without good reason. Can Tom and Chakotay help Harry get over Neelix?
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris, Harry Kim/Neelix
Kudos: 1





	A Better Beginning To An Awkward End

An unusually quite night unfolded aboard the U.S.S. Voyager. There was an extremely calm and chilled atmosphere aboard the ship. Even Captain Janeway had managed keep her cool and even chatted away to some of the lower decks officers. Everyone seemed happy, especially a young Ensign named Harry Kim.

Harry was an extremely happy guy, who tried to get on with everyone he met. In the space of a few months he had even had formed a friendship and relationship with Neelix. He was very surprised when Harry asked him out and happily accepted. They'd been inseparable ever since, but a dark cloud was forming over the quarters of Harry and something that he wasn't expecting.

Harry was tightly holding Neelix while laying on their side in bed. He'd had an excellent day, both on the bridge and catching up with Tom planning their next Captain Proton adventure. He was smitten, but could somehow tell something was slightly off with Neelix.

“Hey Neelix sweetie, is everything all right? You seem awfully quite,” Harry asked curiously.

Neelix sighed quietly. He was thinking deeply about how he wanted to break the news to Harry. Very quietly, almost in a whisper Neelix spoke.

“Harry please don't say anything for the moment. Just listen. The last few months have been great with you. But I'd be lying if I said that I was happy.”

Harry was stunned, his jaw dropped. He thought everything was going so well with him and Neelix. Both Tom and Chakotay had said they were very impressed and happy both of them were together. Neelix quickly pulled away from Harry, slipped off the bed, got himself quickly dressed and left.

Harry was shocked. A wave of sadness began to cascade through him. He grabbed the quilt, wrapped himself tightly in it and quietly cried. _What did I do that upset Neelix so much that he's left me? I've only ever tried to be kind to him and cared for him. Damn it!_ He tried to fall asleep but every time he tried he couldn't stop thinking about what Neelix had said to him. Each time he thought about it, the more it hurt. He rolled himself onto his back and stared at the ceiling with the same question, why?

With an hour to go before he was due to get up, he finally drifted off to sleep. He didn't dream. As soon as his alarm went off he woke with a start. He felt terrible. His lack of sleep and Neelix leaving him made for a awful start to the day. Normally they would wake up, shower together, eat breakfast and then walk together before heading off to their destinations. Things had changed and Harry was alone.

He quickly showered and dressed. He tried to eat some toast but couldn't bring himself to finish it. He decided to head down to the bridge. Along the way the corridors were deserted. Harry was relived as he didn't want to speak to anyone he just wanted to get on with his shift so that he could get back to his quarters and curl up in his bed. Once he reached the bridge, he was relieved to see Chakotay in charge, which made him feel slightly better. He walked over to his station and began his shift.

“How are the sensor arrays doing Ensign Kim? Ensign did you hear what I said?” Chakotay asked.

Harry didn't hear Chakotay, he was far too immersed in his thoughts. Chakotay stood up and walked over to him. He stood in front of him. Harry jumped as soon as he saw Chakotay and apologised to him.

“Ensign Kim, I'm sorry for making you jump. I just wanted to know how the sensor arrays were doing. Is everything alright?” Chakotay asked.

Harry shook his head, he thought he was going to break but managed to hold it back. Chakotay could see the sadness in Harry's eyes and suggested they had a quite chat in the meeting room. Harry agreed and followed closely behind Chakotay. Once in the conference room, they both sat down.

“Alright Harry, now that we're alone. What's going on? It's not like you to be so distant with everyone. Come on you know you can always tell me,” Chakotay gently asked.

Harry looked at him and started to explain what'd happened.

“So last night Neelix dumped me and left, without a good reason. All he said was that it's been good, but would be lying if he said he was happy and because of that I've had an extremely bad night with so little sleep. I'm sorry for seeming distant Tay, I just didn't want to bother anyone with my problems.”

Chakotay couldn't quite accept what'd happened to Harry, seeing as Neelix had always been a reasonable person. But seeing Harry so down soon changed his mind. He asked Harry to stand. He stood up slightly bewildered as to what Chakotay wanted. Chakotay leaned forward, placed his arms around Harry and hugged him tightly.

“It's alright Harry, both me and Tom are here for you. Besides why don't you have a sit down for a moment, just relax,” purred Chakotay as he stroked Harry's face.

Harry sat down slightly confused. First he was asked to stand, then to sit. What next? Was Chakotay going to ask him to somersault across the room. In fact Chakotay didn't ask him to, instead he knelt down in front of him and gently started to caress the front of his trousers. He could feel Harry's cock starting to stir and awaken. He pulled the zip down, placed his hand inside and removed his aroused cock. Chakotay gently pumped it.

Harry sighed, Chakotay knew how to make him feel better. He allowed him to continue to pleasuring him. Chakotay pushed his mouth over the swollen head and gently started to caress his tongue around it. Harry moaned softly. He loved it when he was being sucked off and especially when someone knew where all his sensitive spots were.

Chakotay lowered his mouth further onto Harry's cock. He wrapped his tongue around the shaft and started to suck at the same time. He could feel Harry's cock starting to twitch the closer he came to releasing. He placed his hand on to his balls and began to gently rub and squeeze them. Harry moaned, he'd forgotten how well Chakotay excited his cock.

“Urrrggghhh Chakotay! Please finish me off baby! I'm so close!” Harry begged.

Chakotay started to deep throat Harry's cock and continued to rub his balls at the same time. Harry threw is head back and groaned loudly as he released his massive hot sticky load down Chakotay's throat. He could tell Harry hadn't had any pleasure for a little while, as the load he released was huge. He removed Harry's cock from his mouth, stood up and kissed him.

Harry smiled, a warm feeling slowly trickled through his body. Chakotay smiled back, he knew he'd given Harry something to feel good about.

“Thanks Tay, that was amazing. I haven't cum like that in a while,” Harry trailed off quietly, a sadness could be heard.

Chakotay leaned forward, kissed him on the head and gently murmured “don't feel sad Harry. Neelix was a real jerk for what he's done to you. Me and Tom will do what ever it takes to help you get back on your feet.”

Harry sighed happily. He knew Tom and Chakotay were always there for him. He stood up, asked Chakotay to sit down and started to rub the front of Chakotay's trousers. He could feel his cock was highly aroused and in desperate need of attention. He teased it some more and could see Chakotay taking deeper breaths. Harry quickly unzipped his trousers and carefully removed his swollen cock. He took a moment to admire it. _Oh my Tay! It's been so long since I last saw it, gosh I didn't realise how much I've been craving it_ , he thought.

He slowly ran his tongue from the tip to Chakotay's balls and back up. He felt his cock twitch with delight. He lowered his mouth over the tip and slowly lowered himself until Chakotay's cock was completely immersed in his mouth. Chakotay groaned, he could feel his cock getting more excited, the further it travelled into Harry's throat. He placed his hands behind Harry's head and stood up.

“Harry please let me throat fuck you,” Chakotay begged.

Harry gave him the thumbs up and Chakotay began to thrust hard and fast. He remained completely still while Chakotay entertained his mouth and throat. He was enjoying being at the mercy of him. Chakotay pushed his cock as deep as he could into Harry's throat. He knew that he wasn't going to last much longer and thrust as hard and as deep as he could. He growled as he came. Harry swallowed the entire load and then rubbed his tongue around the tip making sure it was clean.

“Harry you're wonderful. I forgot how incredible you are at deep throat. Well this is entirely up to you but would you like to join me and Tom for dinner later?” Chakotay asked as he stroked Harry's face.

“I couldn't say no to that, I'd love to, thanks Tay,” Harry happily replied.

They both embraced and hugged. They quickly straightened up their uniform and made their way back to the bridge. The rest of the morning went much better for Harry. He was chatting away to everyone on the bridge and seemed to have a new glow to him. Chakotay smiled, he knew that he'd done something right for Harry and made him feel great. There was only one thing bothering him, how Neelix had walked out on him. He wanted answers for Harry's sake but knew he wasn't going to necessarily get them.

Lunch time had finally arrived. Harry met up with Tom in the Mess Hall. He wanted to catch up with him. As soon as they grabbed their food and sat down. Tom wanted to find out what was going on with Harry.

“So Harry, what's been up with you this morning? You didn't seem your usual self at all. I just wanted to know as you had me a little worried,” Tom asked quite concerned.

Harry stared at Tom for a moment. He took a breath and began to explain all about the previous nights drama. Tom listened to every word and was horrified. He couldn't believe that Neelix had just abandoned Harry, but also realised that it was very rare for Harry to be deeply upset by something.

“So let me get this straight. He told you that he'd be lying if he said he was happy and just left. Damn it! I could kill Neelix right now. You know what, I'm going to see him right now,” Tom demanded aggressively.

He slammed his fork and knife down on the table and stormed over to the kitchen. He could see Neelix tending to the meal that was being cooked. He coughed and Neelix turned around. His smile soon vanished when he saw Tom's dark expression on his face.

“How can I help you Tom?” Neelix asked sheepishly.

“Yeah Neelix how can you help me? Oh lets see where to start. You walking out on Harry,” Tom growled.

Neelix didn't answer. What little colour was in his face had completely vanished. He knew he was in deep trouble with Tom. He didn't say anything, just stared at him.

“Answer me Neelix,” demanded Tom

Once again Neelix refused to speak. Tom had decided enough was enough. He grabbed Neelix and pinned him hard against the wall with one arm. He balled his fist up tight and Neelix braced himself. Just as Tom was about to throw his punch, he dropped his arm. He took a deep breath, glared at Neelix and grumbled, “you know what Neelix, you're a coward and Harry will be twice the man you'll ever be because he's kind and honest and the best friend I could ever ask for.”

Tom released Neelix and made his way back to Harry. As soon as Tom left the kitchen Neelix stormed out. Tom sat back down, he could see Harry smiling. He knew he'd done something right for once.

“Thanks for that Tom. I really appreciate it, you're a true friend,” Harry praised.

Tom grinned, “No problem, I wouldn't let anything happen to you Harry. If there's ever a problem let me deal with it.”

Harry stood up and walked around to Tom. He asked to Tom to stand and threw his arms around him. He squeezed Tom tightly, thanked him again and then made his way back to the bridge. Tom smiled to himself. He didn't care if Neelix tried to get him reprimanded for his actions, as long as Harry was happy, he was happy.

The rest of the afternoon went a lot better for Harry. Everything seemed to run smoothly, he had no trouble concentrating and was easily able to answer questions that both Janeway and Chakotay asked him. Once his shift finished, he let Tom and Chakotay know that he was going to get changed and would see them shortly. Harry felt like he was walking on air. He almost skipped back to his quarters, little did he realise, that there was something waiting for him when he arrived.

As soon as Harry entered, he spotted a letter on the table. He looked at it curiously and then picked it up. He started to read it.

 _Harry,_  
I'm writing this as I wanted to let you know why I left you. Unfortunately, I've been unhappy for some time and have decided that it would be the best for me to step away from our relationship. I didn't love you. I did it to keep you happy.  
Neelix.

Harry was mortified. Instead of crying, he started to screw up the letter, threw it across the room and screamed, “BASTARD!”

Everything was a lie. How could anyone be so cold and cruel. _Fucking bastard! How could you do this to me? How could you just string me along? You know what, I'm going to go and see the prick personally and give him a piece of my mind,_ Harry angrily thought.

He stormed into the bedroom, found a small box and started to throw the remnants of Neelix's possessions in. Once everything was in there, he walked back into the living room and spotted the photo of him and Neelix happily together. He stared at it for a moment. The anger flowed through him. He threw it to the floor, stomped on it and placed it in the box. He didn't care that the glass broke. It was how Neelix had made him feel.

On the way down to the mess hall, Harry bumped into B'Elanna. She was going to ask him what was wrong but decided not to ask as Harry had his face set to kill. She carefully stepped aside and allowed him to continue on his mission. _Huh? I wonder what's made Harry so mad?_ she thought. Harry entered the mess hall and looked around to spot Neelix. He wasn't there, Harry knew where he was and barged his way into the kitchen. Neelix saw Harry and tried to make a quick escape. Harry blocked the door, stopping him from escaping.

“Why Neelix? How could you be so cruel? I've only ever been kind and loving to you and this is how you repay me?” Harry spat.

Neelix didn't respond, he was frozen on the spot with fear of what Harry was going to do next. Harry slammed the box onto the side making him jump.

“Answer me you fucking coward!” Harry bellowed.

Once again Neelix didn't respond, he could feel Harry's anger starting to rise further and decided to turn away from him. Harry saw red. He grabbed Neelix by the shoulder and spun him back round. He raised his tightly clenched fist and stopped. _You know what. This asshole isn't worth my time. I need to be the bigger man and have better places to be,_ he thought. He released Neelix, who released a big sigh of relief. With out warning, Harry raised his knee into his balls. He crashed to the ground whimpering, while clutching onto his groin. Harry then towered over him and muttered, “that's what you deserve for breaking my heart, you piece of shit.”

He stepped back over Neelix, swiped the box of Neelix's things onto the floor and left without saying a word.

“You alright Harry? What took so long? I thought you were going to get changed?” Tom asked.

Both Chakotay and Tom looked at Harry a little concerned. He'd arrived looking a little upset and they both wanted to make sure that he was alright.

“Honestly I'm fine. The reason I took so long was because I'd found a letter from Neelix explaining why he left me,” Harry started to explain.

Tom and Chakotay looked at each other concerned. They knew it couldn't have been good what was written in the letter. Neither of them spoke but allowed Harry to continue.

“He basically said he didn't love me, he just wanted to keep me happy. I was mad so I paid him a visit. I took the rest of the bits that were his and the picture of us together. I told him to explain why he lied to me. He didn't answer. So I kicked him in the balls and left him on the floor,” Harry explained triumphantly.

He smiled. It was as though a big weight had been lifted from his shoulders. An amazing sense of relief danced though him. He looked over to Tom and Chakotay.

“Honestly guys, I'm so grateful for both of you being here for me. I know that I can always confide in you,” Harry complimented.

Tom and Chakotay smiled. It was so lovely to be complimented by Harry. They both stepped forward and hugged him. Harry felt wonderful, not only had he managed to stand up to Neelix but also had two of the greatest friends he could ask for.

After dinner they all sat down in the living room, chatting about how much Harry had changed and become such a great confident guy. Chakotay even said that the way he was going, there was a possibility of him being promoted. Harry's eyes twinkled. He was having such a great time with both of them.

“Hey Tay, could you help me out a moment? Just a little something in the bedroom,” Tom requested.

Chakotay looked at Tom bemused. Tom winked back at him and he soon got the drift. They disappeared into the bedroom. Harry sat back and relaxed. He knew that things were going to be alright. A moment later Tom and Chakotay re-emerged from the bedroom, both were grinning and completely naked. Harry's eyes bulged, they both looked stunning. He could feel his cock starting to twitch.

“Me and Tay wanted to cheer you up, so we thought this would certainly make you feel better,” Tom explained.

They wandered into the bedroom and stood in front of the bed. Harry felt excited, he loved it when Tom and Chakotay pleasured him. They took it in turns to rub their hands over Harry and kiss him at the same time. He could feel his cock starting to press hard against his trousers, making a prominent bulge appear. Tom noticed, while Chakotay continued to kiss Harry. He slipped his hand into his underwear and gently caressed his cock. Harry moaned, he was tingling. Tom removed his hand. He unzipped Harry's trousers, let them fall to the floor and pulled his underwear down. He could see his cock, aching to be played with.

Chakotay helped Harry out of his top and guided him to the bed. He shuffled to the top of the bed and lay down on his back waiting for Chakotay and Tom to join him. They slid either side of Harry and gently began to stroke and tease his aching cock. Harry softly moaned, having both Tom and Chakotay stroking his cock at the same time, felt wonderful. He felt that he was close to cumming but Tom interrupted.

“I hope you're having a great time Harry. Just a thought, but how about you let Chakotay suck you off and then let me sit on you while you jack me off?” Tom asked.

Harry agreed. Tom and Chakotay placed themselves in position and the pleasure started to flow. Chakotay placed his mouth over the head of his cock, he slowly lowered himself further down, while rubbing his tongue over the swollen head. At the same time Harry gently pumped Tom's cock. Both were softly moaning. Harry pumped Tom harder and Chakotay took Harry's cock deeper and faster. Harry and Tom groaned louder. Harry could feel Tom's cock twitching in his hand, knowing it wouldn't be much longer before Tom came.

He rubbed as hard and as fast as he could, he to was close to releasing. Both him and Tom gasped as they came. Tom's cum splashed onto Harry's face and Harry released a huge load in Chakotay's mouth. He didn't swallow it, but instead removed Harry's cock from his mouth and knelt next to Tom. He tapped him on the shoulder, Tom quickly looked around and could see Chakotay with his mouth shut tight. He quickly realised that he had Harry's large load and he wanted it to share with him. He placed his mouth over Chakotay's and allowed him to share the load. They passionately embraced making sure they both had a taste of Harry's semen. Harry watched excitedly. He was enthralled watching Tom and Chakotay sharing his load. He could feel himself soon becoming quickly aroused again.

Tom and Chakotay released each other and looked at Harry. They could see him wanting more. Tom slyly grinned and made a suggestion.

“Hey Harry, how about me and Tay take it in turns to rim you? I know for a fact I'm dying for a taste of your ass, how about you Tay?”

“Definitely, just thinking about you rimming his ass while I watch and then me rimming it. Is making me super hard. Harry, on your hands and knees and let us eat you out,” he demanded.

Harry obeyed, he quickly got himself into position. Instead of Tom going first, Chakotay decided he wanted the first taste. He placed him self close to Harry's ass, pushed his face in and gently caressed his tongue around Harry's hole. Harry sighed, it had been a long time since he'd been rimmed. Neelix had only ever done it a few times just to please him, but it was all in the past. He was happy and enjoying every moment of pleasure that Tom and Chakotay were giving him.

Chakotay pushed his tongue harder into Harry's hole and started to thrust it in and out. Harry gasped, Chakotay had hit a wonderfully sensitive spot. He could feel his hole tingling and his cock gently throbbing. He wanted Chakotay to go deeper and harder, but knew he wanted to let Tom have a play to.

Tom took over, he placed the tip of his tongue over his hole and gently began to flick at it. Harry moaned, he felt so good. Tom knew what he was doing. He flicked his tongue harder and at the same time gently squeezed Harry's balls. He could feel them tightening. He brushed his entire tongue over the hole and sat back up.

“Harry stay in that position. Tay you fuck him from behind, while I fuck his mouth,” Tom demanded desperately.

Chakotay didn't hesitate. He quickly lubed his cock up, them placed two of his fingers inside of Harry and quickly thrust them. Harry gasped, he thought he was going to cum from Chakotay's fingers inside of him. He managed to hold back and waited for Tom to get himself into position. He placed himself in front of Harry's face. He inserted his cock into Harry's mouth and both him and Chakotay penetrated Harry hard.

Harry tried to release a moan but was heavily muffed by Tom's engorge cock in his mouth. He could feel his cock starting to tingle and throb. It was like they were in perfect sync with their penetration. They pushed deeper and harder into Harry. He could feel Chakotay's balls slapping hard against his ass as he thrust harder and deeper, his cock getting harder and starting to throb. He could hear both of them moaning louder, every time they pushed deeper. He could feel Tom's cock pulsating as he had it deep in his throat. He could no longer hold back and came hard onto the sheets below him. Within moments of his release. Tom and Chakotay came. They both howled as they released. Tom released himself from Harry and flopped down on the bed, catching his breath. Harry didn't swallow Tom's load, instead he turned around and faced Chakotay. Chakotay realised what he was doing and pushed his mouth onto Harry's. Harry's tongue rubbed over Chakotay's spreading Tom's cum. Their tongues danced and rolled together. They explored every crevice of each others mouth. Chakotay released himself and gently licked the remaining cum from Harry's face.

A few moments passed and Harry released himself from Chakotay. He laid himself next to Tom and Chakotay lay next to him. No one spoke for a moment, they were quickly gathering their thoughts. Tom gently sat up, he looked over at Chakotay, lent over, quickly kissed him and then did the same to Harry. Harry turned his head and looked at Chakotay, he could see him smiling, he lent forward and quickly kissed him. Harry sat up and smiled. He'd a warm fuzzy feeling inside of him. He was ecstatic that Tom and Chakotay had made him feel so much better, but knew he needed to go back to his own quarters.

“Hey guys, thanks for tonight. I really appreciate what you've both done for me, but I need to get back and try to have a better nights sleep” he thanked.

He slid himself to the end of the bed and just before he placed his feet on the ground, he felt a hand grab his arm.

“You don't need to leave Harry, stay the night. Come on man, you've had a rough day. Let me and Tay keep you company. Anyway we are both exceptional snugglers,” Tom suggested.

Harry looked back at Chakotay. He could see him smiling and patting the bed. Harry sighed, smiled and crawled back to the top of the bed. They wrapped their arms around him and both kissed him on the cheeks.

“You know Harry, you're always welcome to join me and Tom. We are both here for you and will stand by you. Besides, I rather like having two guys to snuggle up to,” Chakotay grinned.

They pulled Harry tightly into each other, kissed him and then quickly fell asleep. Harry stayed awake a few moments longer. I can't believe how nice Tom and Chakotay have been to me. They are both super kind and wonderful. I wonder...... he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
